


Supernatural Bumper Cars

by Sams_Unicorn



Series: Carnival Play For Hunters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival Play, Castiel's Struggle To Understand Humanity, Casual Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Unicorn/pseuds/Sams_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel viewed his battlegrounds. He had been at it since what felt like forever, but they just kept coming at him. They were surrounded by the enemy and being hit from all around. Dean was ruthless with his brother, Sam, just behind him. Charlie was being pushed to her limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Bumper Cars

Castiel viewed his battlegrounds. He had been at it since what felt like forever, but they just kept coming at him. They were surrounded by the enemy and being hit from all around. Dean was ruthless with his brother, Sam, just behind him. Charlie was being pushed to her limits. 

Cas thought it was funny how they could all get caught up in something like this. The four of them; hunters, the best of maybe all time, being overwhelmed by the attacks. He didn’t think he was going to make to the end. 

In the center of the chaos, Cas found himself getting reckless. He was starting not to care who won in the end, as long as he goes down fighting, he was fine. Dean was laughing hysterically now, Sam was startled by it, but he continued on, ignoring his brother’s quarrels. It was Charlie Cas was worried about. 

They had her cornered. Crowley was at her in moments, crashing and cursing until she was his only possible target. Leave it to the demon to turn on his own team. 

Cas was about to make his move. He figured he could pick up enough speed to throw off the balance of an east side attacker. He was almost there when—SLAM—SCREECH—CRASH

He was hit, pushing to the border of the clearing. For a moment, Cas’ ears were ringing loud and shrill. He looked at his attacker. The guy had a smile on his face, probably as crazed out as Dean was right now. Castiel tried to escape, but another one came out of nowhere, crashing into him and successfully keeping him trapped where he was. 

Cas was terrified. What would be his Fate if he lost this battle. Death? Captivity? Torture? How could Dean put them through this? What had he called it? Bumper Cars? 

Yes bumper cars. They were in a battle of bumper cars and there were too many enemies. 

Sam got clumsy and started lashing out, pushing his gas pedal to the max and hitting anything in sight. Charlie couldn’t get out of her corner, her and Crowley’s cars had wedged perfectly to get them stuck there. Dean was having the time of his life, smiling and laughing, his prey was all the older kids. He would slam into them with such force that it sent them scooting several inches in a different direction. 

Then a buzzer went off from ahead. The battle of tiny cars was over. Castiel smoothed out his trench coat as he stepped out of his little blue car. Dean stopped on his way to the exit to help Sam climb out of his car. The moose of a hunter barely even fit in those things, legs probably crushed by the limited space. 

Once they had all filtered out and made their way to something else unknown and even more exhilarating, Cas glared at Dean. “You said that would be fun,” he complained. 

“It was fun, Cas,” he said, nearly having to shout over some loud music they were passing. “You kicked ass in there by the way.” 

“Why do you like that so much?” Cas asked. 

Dean snorted. The gesture seemed to say, ‘why do you even have to ask.’ “It’s a classic carny activity,” he shrugged. “Everyone likes bumper cars.” 

“I didn’t,” Castiel grumbled. 

Dean grinned at him slyly. “Then you’ll love the rides.” 

Cas didn’t know what the meaning of these “rides” were, but he didn’t like the sound of them.


End file.
